In one widely used method of mounting a chip component such as a driver IC or an LED element on a circuit board, the chip component is flip-chip mounted on the circuit board using an anisotropic conductive film prepared by forming an epoxy-based adhesive containing conductive particles dispersed therein into a film shape (Patent Literature 1). In this method, electric connection between the chip component and the circuit board is established through the conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive film, and simultaneously the chip component is secured to the circuit board through the epoxy-based adhesive. Therefore, the connection process is short, and high production efficiency can be achieved.